


Probably Wouldn't Be This Way

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: All is really not what it seems, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot Twist, Polyamory, Post "A Better World", Pre "Starcrossed" (not that it matters?), Sexual Content, Shower Sex, side Wonderbat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally may or may not be having a fling with Batman and something may or may not come to light that makes Wally need Clark's help putting everything together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably Wouldn't Be This Way

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write some smut and yeah I hope you enjoy it & I promise there is a plot I just also wanted to include porn for once.  
> Also, the title is from the LeAnn Rimes song because I am, admittedly, country music trash.  
> Enjoy!!

The first time it happened, Wally passed it off on adrenaline. Out of _nowhere_ , Batman had swooped in with perfect timing and saved his ass. He didn’t question it later, after the baddies were all tied up, when Bats crushed their lips together, crushed them up against a wall. It felt like they were teenagers and Wally _loved_ it.

The second, they actually bothered to get a little bit undressed -- Wally’s pants were off and Bats had zipped down part of his suit and _gods_ , Wally had never felt something that had burned _so well_.

He didn’t bother bringing up any of their trysts -- because, there were _so many_ after two -- with Bats because, hey, he got it. Sometimes they needed to blow off steam after a rough day, get wound up with someone before relaxing. Regardless, it kind of hurt to see Bats and Diana talking together, seeing Bats look over at him, not even giving him a smile most of the time.

* * *

 

Wally walked into his apartment, totally burned out from crime fighting for the day. All he wanted to do now was to take a nice, long, relaxing shower and crash on his bed.

He had his suit off and was heading into his bathroom when he noticed the hulking shadow in the corner of his room. _It shouldn’t be a surprise_ was a fleeting thought as he stood there, waiting for Bats to say something. “Is everything okay?” he finally asked after a moment. “You know that I wear my comm all of the time, right?”

“I know,” he said, his voice sounding surprisingly raspy, like he hadn’t used it in a while. “I wanted to surprise you.”

It was actually strangely flattering thought, if he were being honest with himself. “Wanna join me in the shower?”

“I can wait here,” he said as he turned on the lamp light, revealing that he was smiling at him.

It made something fuzzy settle in his chest as he zipped into the bathroom, taking what was probably the fastest thorough shower he had ever taken. He quickly brushed his teeth and dried his hair before slipping into a pair of flannel pants and walking back out to his bedroom.

He stretched himself out on the bed, resting his head in Bats’ lap. “So…”

His hand was bare as it slipped under his bed, earning a groan from how warm it was against his skin. It wasn’t intrusive; kinda the opposite, with how all he was doing was feeling him. It shouldn’t surprise him, not really, that all Bats wanted was sex, that all he amounted to, basically, was a boy toy, and yet he still _craved_ it, because it was _Bats_.

He leaned up, wrapping his arms around Bats’s neck before meeting his lips full on. The bare fingers of the older man threaded themselves through red hair, their limbs keeping them close to each other.

Wally leaned back, shutting off the lamp light because, if he’d learned anything about Bats from these nights, it was that he hated having sex with the light on. Wally could understand that -- he had a fair share of scars himself, and could only imagine how extensive Bats’s scars would be. “Can we try something new tonight?” he started, keeping his voice soft, “I’d really like to… dothiswhilefacingyouwithoutthecowlon.”

Bats chuckled before whispering, “Anything for you.” Wally couldn’t believe that it was that easy, considering Bats’s typical feelings on secret identities, but there he was, taking the cowl off. Just as Wally had thought, he couldn’t see much, but it was better this way, knowing that there was something _human_ underneath there, and not just the cowl. He ran his fingers along Bats’ jaw before letting his hands fall down to the increasingly familiar costume, where he started to unbuckle it.

This was usually when Bats would turn him around, would be sweet but still clearly in control. Right then, he let Wally be in control, let him explore his skin with his fingertips as he kept his hands on Wally’s hips.

There were dozens of things going on in Wally’s mind -- he want to know how Bats had survived some of these scars, how he had gotten others, whether or not he allowed others to touch them just so. He didn’t want to frustrate Bats, so he kept quiet, and when he had his fill of mapping the other’s skin, he leaned over and kissed him on his lips.

It felt like Bats let out breath, as if he’d been afraid of moving when Wally was touching him. His hands drifted down; one stayed on the small of his back while the other drifted ever so slightly lower, taking the time to stretch Wally finger by finger, even if he didn’t need the full treatment. The whole time, the redhead kept his arms around Bats’ neck, his lips against the other’s. It was slow and sweet and Wally had had no idea how much he _needed_ this because being wrapped up in Bats’ arms like that, he felt all warm and happy, like if he tried running he’d fly.

So it seemed natural that, after Bats had bottomed out in this angle, earned a perfectly sated Wally in his arms even though they weren’t done quite yet, that when the words “I love you,” fell from one’s mouth, it was followed by the same from the other’s.

* * *

 

Wally had woken up alone which… wasn’t really surprising, given that it _was_ Bats, and at first it didn’t sting but as the night before came flooding back to him, and he couldn’t erase the memories of _“I love you”s_ and _making love_ and shower sex that was equally passionate-

It fucking _hurt._

He knew that, if he really wanted to, he could just use his comm and call Bats and ask him together and maybe, _maybe_ he would, but he didn’t really hold out any hope because _Bats_.

In any case, he only got a few more minutes of sulking in his bed before his comm did go off on its own -- there was something going on in Gotham that needed his attention.

* * *

 

“Batman!” Wally and Diana shouted at the same time as they watched, helpless, as the freak monster of the day knocked him into one of the warehouses on the docks. Wally struggled in the tentacles that were holding him because _He’s in trouble and I need to help him_ but Diana was faster, managing to use her lasso to cut the tentacles before she was running over to Batman.

Green Lantern and Hawkgirl were able to defeat the tentacle monster, and as soon as Wally was free, he dashed over to Bats. Diana was cradling him, but as he stood there, she told him that he was just unconscious and that, she wasn’t positive, but he didn’t have any severe injuries.

Wally let out a deep breath because _he’s going to be okay._

* * *

 

“Flash? What are you doing here?”

Wally twisted around in the seat to see that Superman had just walked in. “Uh, just watching Bats. Making sure that nothing happens.”

He nodded before looking around. “I’m surprised that Diana isn’t here. They’ve been dating for a few weeks, you know.”

He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. “What- what are you talking about? Bruce and - and Diana? Are you _sure_?”

“Yes. Flash, they _are_ my best friends, I think I know when they’re involved with each other.”

“R-right. I have to go.” He dashed off to his quarters and started heaving, barely getting over the toilet before he puked. He started pushing off his suit, felt like it was _suffocating_ him and - and he felt the tears streaming down his face because he had _thought_ that-

That saying _I love you_ still meant _something_ to people.

He clutched his stomach as he hung over the toilet, as he felt his world crashing down around him.

At some point, he must have cried himself into fainting because he woke up in his bed. He sat up, his stomach grumbling, as he looked around the room. He saw Superman standing there, arms crossed, but he didn’t look angry, more… _concerned_.

“Flash, the man that you’ve been sleeping with-” and Wally flinched because Supes must have been concerned enough to look through footage and _how much did he see?_ “That is not our Batman.”

“What are you talking about? There’s only _one_ -” oh _no_. He blinked back fresh tears. “How could I be so stupid to think that Bats would like me? And it’s just-” he hiccuped, “Lord Batman, right?”

Superman sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around him and squeezing him. “I’m sorry, Flash.”

He turned, pressing his face into his shoulders, talking in between sobs. “And I think that I still love him.”

At that, Superman brought Wally into his arms, holding him so close that it was as if he either thought that it would put Wally back together or merge the two of them together, keeping the Flash safe.

* * *

 

Superman watched over Flash -- _Wally_ , he had found out, just like the redhead had found out that he was Clark Kent -- as he slept in his apartment’s bedroom. He, of course, had _permission_ , unlike Lord Batman, who had frozen as soon as he got into Wally’s bedroom and saw him.

“How awkward.”

The only difference in this Batman’s voice is that he was a little huskier, like he was older… which made sense because he was.

Clark pulled him by his arm to the living room area, not exerting too much of his alien strength because this man _had_ helped them, once. “I want you to tell me _exactly_ why you’ve been _lying_ to Wally, of all people!”

“Lying? He… he found out.”

“Oh, yeah. Shocker. Be happy that he didn’t confront our Bruce and be humiliated when he found out that he’s dating Diana!”

“And of course, _you_ told him instead, didn’t you? The almighty Clark -- or should I just tell everyone to call you Kal-el? You’ve taken him away from me _again_.”

“Do you hear yourself? This Wally isn’t your Wally and he’s certainly no one’s to _take_.”

He sank down onto the couch, taking the cowl off and putting his face in his hands. “You probably haven’t really loved anyone yet, have you? Well, except Wally. Why else would you be here, watching him as if you’re the guardian of an ancient treasure. In another world, maybe I’m happy for the two of you, maybe Diana and I are together before Wally and I fall for each other. But in mine…” He sighed, looked up at Clark with lightning colored eyes. “Wally and I loved each other, and then _Kal-el_ swept him off of his feet.”

“Because you stopped doing the things you did to get him,” Clark supplied, and Bruce -- because _this_ was Bruce, undeniably -- looked up at him, shooting him daggers before sighing again and nodding. “You wanted a second chance and you knew that this Wally was…”

“Unloved.”

Clark felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of Wally believing that no one cared about him. Then, he remembered his own words, only hours before -- _They’re my best friends_ \-- and he could see how malicious that might sound, and he hated himself because he really did care about Wally.

“Guys?”

They both looked over at the sound of Wally’s voice, hoarse from the crying he had done earlier. Wally’s eyes narrowed in on Lord Batman before gasping. “You’re _Bruce Wayne_? Bats is a billionaire playboy? I was -- ohmigod, I was a cliche!”

They both ended up smiling, despite the severity of what was going on, because Wally was laughing and it didn’t sound hysterical. Then, Clark watched as Wally walked across the room and slapped Bruce across the face.

“ _T_ _hat_  was for not fucking telling me that you’re from another universe.”

When Bruce spoke, it seemed like it was barely above a whisper. “Do you want me to go?”

Wally sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Nope! You’re staying right here, because even though you withheld the truth from me, I still _love_ you _a lot_.” He looked up at Clark. “Hey, Superman, get your Kryptonian ass over here.”

Clark raised an eyebrow but he obeyed, sitting awkwardly next to Wally on the small couch. He tugged him closer, so that Clark was covering his back, before bringing Bruce to him, wrapping his arms around the older man again.

Clark and Bruce seemed to hold their breath as Wally sank into Clark, making himself obviously comfortable. After a few minutes, the redhead cracked an eye open. “Are you going to tell me that I have to choose just one of you? Because I like _this_.”

Bruce’s fingers squeezed his thighs for a second. “I’d never make you choose;” _because I know you wouldn’t choose me._ “I didn’t even…” Clark started before Wally looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

“ _We_ don’t have to be ‘dating’, if that’s what you’re worried about. I just thought,” he shrugged, “I overheard you two talking, a little bit.”

The other two made simultaneous noises of revelation before Bruce confessed: “I could get used to this,” as he traced patterns on Wally’s clothed thigh.

“Me too,” Clark admitted before gently kissing the most accessible spot on Wally -- his neck. The redhead squirmed back at the feeling of the other’s stubble, laughing.

At the end of his laughing fit, Wally took a deep breath before saying: “I think someone’s happy to see me,” and they all laughed. “I’d be happy if I could greet him.”

It was blunt and kinda corny, but Bruce lifted the redhead’s shirt up and over his head. “I think that we’d be okay with that.” He gave him a smile that Clark just _knew_ their Bruce had never given _anyone_ , but he banished that thought as soon as it came because yeah, this wasn’t ‘their’ Bruce, and he really was okay with that.

Bruce was already kissing Wally, lifting him up from Clark’s chest, pulling him the other way so that his back was exposed to Clark. When they broke, Wally looked over his shoulder and smiled. “It’s alright Clark, you can totally touch me at the same time.”

He nodded, even though Wally had already turned around, his fingers trying to undo Bruce’s costume and Clark just had this _idea_ of sorts, where he reached out for Wally and lifting him up over his shoulder, earning a laugh as he carried him to the bedroom with super speed before going back to the living room and undoing Bruce’s costume himself -- his photographic memory had allowed him to memorize a diagram of where all of the catches were on the suit. He carried Bruce back to the bedroom, placing him next to the Wally, and watched for a second as the two resumed kissing, as if Wally was goading him into doing something _more_.

He shucked off his civvies, watching as the two fell into a familiar pattern; Wally was leaning over Bruce, his neck bent so that they could kiss as Bruce’s hands traveled up and down Wally’s body, earning a purr when they broke apart.

A big thing, if he was being honest with himself, is that he was afraid of hurting either of them. It was when Wally looked at him again, green eyes blown wide, that he couldn’t stop himself from coming closer to the bed. He kneeled on it with one leg as he ran a hand up the redhead’s back and then, hesitantly, into his hair, where he tugged back his head, a groan dropping from his lips.

Underneath, Bruce smirked. “You can be a little rough, Clark; Wally likes it.” In agreement, the redhead nodded as Clark decided to remove his hand from Wally’s hair and rake his nails down his back. He gasped before smiling, hips bucking up from the feeling.

He let a hand trail down to further, finding that Wally was stretched but quite possibly not enough for him. Regardless, when he pressed in two fingers, he gasped and clutched at Clark, as if it was the best feeling he had ever experienced.

Bruce was sitting up now, watching the two of them. “He’d never admit it, but he does like that. Being _stretched_. Do you want the lube?”

Clark nodded as Wally buried his face into his neck, setting out on trying to make hickies on Kryptonian skin. He held out a hand and a moment later, he felt cool gel being put on it and he knew that he was going to fumble but Wally didn’t seem to mind, just rutted up against him for a moment before regaining control of himself and sighing against Clark’s skin.

“You know what would be awesome?” And it wasn’t really a question, if his tone was any indication, but Bruce humoured him by questioningly humming. “If you guys could do me at the same time.” He smiled at the thought before nuzzling Clark’s chest, his dick seeming even wetter against his abs as he glanced down. “But first, I should try to get through Clark by himself, eh?” And they all laughed because-because it’s sex and it’s supposed to be _fun_ and Clark realized that he was enjoying himself already.

He couldn’t make himself be forceful to Wally, still afraid to hurt him despite anything that Bruce might say, so he gently pushed the redhead onto his back, earning a smile as he hooked his legs around Clark’s neck, bending over his shoulders. They both took a deep breath, and Wally grabbed at Bruce’s hand suddenly, right before Clark started to enter him.

His eyes closed, looking blissed out already as Clark went in slowly, letting Wally feel it go in inch by inch. He squeezed Bruce’s hand, but not as hard as one might think he’d have to and then when Clark was all the way in, he let out this moan and vibrated ever so slightly, making Bruce chuckle as Clark bucked his hips and groaned.

“Don’t go fast,” Bruce suggested. “He likes it slow when he has the opportunity to be, like this.”

Clark nodded, not sure how he could have even gone fast without hurting Wally, who still hadn’t opened his eyes, and- “Are you okay?” because he had to be sure that he wasn’t seriously hurting him.

Peridot green eyes opened, a smile appearing on his face before his free hand carded through his hair. He and Nightwing had to be good friends, considering the way Wally was contorting himself at the moment. “Yeah, gods yes. It’s perfect just,” he took a deep breath, shifted, “don’t stop.”

Bruce laughed again before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. “Always the eager one.” His lips peppered kisses along his jaw before settling on his lips, distracting him from the burn of Clark starting to pull out. He was taking Bruce’s advice and going slow, going the perfect speed, and in between that and Bruce slowly stroking him off perfectly (and now he knew _why_ he’d always done it so well, but he banished that thought from his mind), he was finishing sooner than he would have liked.

He arched off the bed as he came, letting out another moan. Clark stilled, not wanting to take advantage of his now, surely, oversensitive body. “You can keep going,” Wally assured him, voice hoarse, but he shook his head, smiling as slowly pulled out.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Bruce said, looping one of Wally’s arms around his neck and using his own to hold Wally underneath his legs and his back. He carried him into the bathroom, where Clark followed, turning the hot water on.

All three of them got into the shower. It was the fanciest thing in the apartment, mostly because having a good shower was a lifesaver for abused muscles, but it was nice to be able to fit three grown men, with two of them being pretty large, under the water. Clark and Bruce slowly, carefully, cleaned Wally off, before he stepped back and pushed the two together.

They stared at each other for a second, both fighting internal wars, but if they didn’t do this, how were they supposed to make it work with the three of them?

Clark took the initiative to kiss Bruce. It was different than he had expected it to be, maybe because this Bruce was a few years older than theirs, but it was still nice as Bruce tugged him closer, the two of them threading their fingers through the other’s hair. Hesitantly, Bruce wrapped a hand around both of their cocks, stroking rather quickly, and earned a groan as Clark pulled away from Bruce, dropping his head down to his shoulder. A glance at Wally revealed that he was watching them through half lidded eyes, though they couldn’t tell if that’s because he was interested or if he was tired (it was probably both, anyway).

It didn’t take long for them to finish; they’d been pent up for so long. Their cum got over them and they stared at it for a moment, partially embarrassed and partly still turned on, before they cleaned each other off quickly, finishing with another kiss.

Wally was so tired that Clark held him up as Bruce dried him off before drying themselves. They put Wally back into his pajama pants, Clark slipped back into his boxers, and Bruce managed to find a pair of sweatpants that fit him -- and decided he didn’t want to know why there were sweatpants, two sizes too big for Wally, in his dresser.

They pulled off the comforter that was dirty, deciding to lay underneath the second blanket. Wally was sandwiched in between them, out like a light already, with Clark pressed up against his back, an arm around him and almost around Bruce, who was doing the same.

Clark pressed one last kiss to Wally’s neck and Bruce kissed his forehead before they squeezed each other’s arms. It was right before they fell asleep that they internally admitted that the other wasn’t too bad, and that this -- the three of them, together in one relationship -- was going to be a change for the better, the knowledge of that something so innate, so _rightly sounding_ , that it made them warm from the inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr! It's the same username :)


End file.
